


Always a Favorite

by okidohkie



Category: Bangtan, Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okidohkie/pseuds/okidohkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like fluff because that's what this is.

 

The sun was peeking through the curtains as the wind blew them away from the open window. Birds had probably been chirping for hours but the sun was only just beginning to rise high enough to filter through the city.

Namjoon began to shuffle slightly as the rays soon became too bright to lay there much longer. He stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath before turning on his side, facing away from the window.

When he turned over he was met with a mess of hair under his nose. Worried that he had woken the other up, he pulled back quickly and held his breath.

Namjoon loved this the most. The air was clear and fresh blowing through the window, the sun bright and warm in the sky, there was a beautiful person sleeping next to him. These moments were always a favorite. When everything was calm and he could just relax.

Namjoon couldn’t help but smile at the man beside him. Three years they had been together and many years before that had they been the best of friends. His entire life felt like a fairy tale.

He laid there staring at the sleeping wonder, taking in his features as though it were the first time he had laid eyes on them.

Seokjin was the epitome of perfection. A walking, talking, breathing, personification of pure beauty. When he laid there asleep he looked so peaceful, a figment of Namjoon’s imagination. Almost too perfect to be real. And to think, all of that was _his._

Seokjin’s hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night but his face was relaxed and it looked like he might be having a pleasant dream. Namjoon chuckled quietly to himself as he reached over to brush some hair away from Seokjin’s mouth.

_“This is it.”_ He thought.

_“Mornings are always a favorite.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://bighitexclusive.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
